deadliestfictionfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bane (Nolanverse)
Bane (Nolanverse) Bane2 Bewaffnung CZ 75, Glock, IMI Mini Uzi, Heckler & Koch G36, AKMS, AKM, Norinco Typ 56-1, Short barreled Side by Side Shotgun (abgesägt), Barrett M107 Origin The Dark Knight Rises Aktivitäten Terrorizing Gotham. Dienst Keine Angabe Galerie Bane (Nolanverse) Galerie Schlacht Status Siegreich über The Joker (Nolanverse) und Captain America (MCU) von Jason Bourne und Punisher Besiegt. Warteschleife, wird kämpfen Nemesis (Comics).Bane ''' ist ein Söldner verbündete sich mit der Liga der Schatten . Er ist stark in körperlichen Kampf und strategische Planung. Er ist ein Redner artikulieren und effektive militärische Befehlshaber . Bane zeigt seine Persönlichkeit überwiegend durch Ausdrücke in seinen Augen. Sein Körperbau ist durch seine Maske , die den quälenden Schmerzen , die seinen Körper quält , um erträglich Ebenen hemmt definiert. Er wurde von Tom Hardy in porträtiert '' The Dark Knight Rises '' . Über acht Jahre nach der [ [ The Joker ( Nolanverse ) | Joker ] ] 's Angriff auf Gotham City, Bane ( Verschleierung selbst als eines seiner Söldner in einem anderen Land) bewusst ließ sich von der CIA gefangen genommen werden, nachdem es offensichtlich wurde, dass Dr. Pavel wollte versuchen und ihn in so konnte er die Gruppe zu infiltrieren und sie dann zu töten , vermutlich auch die Anordnung für ein Flugzeug seiner Söldner bis zum Schwanz der CIA-Flugzeug aus der Luft . Wenn die CIA-Agent überwacht das Capture an seine Männer , indem er vorgab , sie werfen aus einem Flugzeug und schießen sie zu verhören wollte, wies darauf hin, dass Bane ihren Versuchen nicht funktionieren , weil die Schergen keinen Grund, in , wenn sie nur so geben sehen sie werfen aus einem Flugzeug vor sie zu erschießen. Er sagt ihnen auch seinen gesamten Plan bis zu diesem Punkt , zu realisieren, dass sie nicht überleben den Angriff und löst sich ebenso wie seine Kollegen Söldner der CIA-Personal zu schießen ohne deren Wissen . Darüber hinaus seine Söldner auch in einem kadaver brachte Pavel Blut zu fälschen dessen Tod zu übertragen. Er hatte auch einer der Soldaten zu bleiben, um sicherzustellen, dass sie die zu erwartende Zahl der Todesopfer , die auch, dass sie bereit sind, Soldat feuert haben begonnen . Er erzählt auch Pavel , dass die Zeit für Angst wird später kommen als die letztere in Panik . Battle vs [ [ Punisher ] ] ( von [ [ Benutzer: Tomahawk23 | Tomahawk23 ] ] ) ''Man kann fragen, ob ich das , was ich tue macht es keinen Unterschied in der Welt zu verwirklichen. '' Frank dachte , als er einen methlab näherte . '' Aber sie einfach nicht verstehen ...... Ich weiß, dass meine Handlungen nicht die Welt zu einem sichereren Ort .... Aber ich verfolge dieses corse , weil es das, was ich haben uns entschieden, zu tun. '' Frank öffnete leise die Tür des methlab er durch eine Granate in den Raum dann die Tür die Granate tötete die Menschen in den ersten Raum. Frank ging schnell in mit Dual- Min- Uzis , 3 Männer kam aus dem Hinterzimmer bewaffnet mit TEC- 9s er schnell sie niedergeschossen mit seinem Mini Uzis . ''Wenn ein Mann hat einen geliebten Menschen zu schwarzen Unterleib Gesellschaft verlor er nie den Rücken kehren es ...... niemals tun .... Oder denken .... Das wird es nie mit ihm geschehen . Für fast alle Mann, den ich töten ..... Einige Leute haben nicht die Schmerzen, die ich durchgemacht habe , wenn ich meine Familie verloren '' durchzuhalten. Als er ging aus dem brennenden methlab " Nie genug ist es?" . Frank wandte sich sofort seine Uzis Punkt an der Stimme. Es war ein alter Freund von ihm ....... Einer der wenigen Menschen, denen er vertraut , [ [ Nick Fury ( Comics ) | Nick Fury .]] Was zum Teufel machst du hier ? " . " Ich habe ein Geschäft Vorschlag für Sie. " " Hop in meinem Van " . "Ich nehme an, Sie über diese terroristischen Übernahme von Gotham City gehört " . Said, Fury. "Ja , was ist damit? " " Wie Sie wissen, haben die Terroristen Drohungen sagen, dass , wenn wir oder eindringen , wenn jemand die Brücke überquert sie löste eine vier Megatonnen Atombombe . Wir können eine kleine Spezialeinheiten Team in die Stadt bringen , wie Jungs in die Lebensmittel an den ctiy verkleidet sneek gemacht . Wir schicken drei unbewaffnete Männer , um sich mit einer Gruppe von Polizisten in der Stadt versucht, die Situation zu beheben. von dort werden sie versuchen zu finden und die Bombe entschärfen . Wir möchten, dass Sie in gehen mit ihnen zu finden und ihre Führer. Dieser Mann , der sich selbst " Bane " nennt. vor ein paar Monaten war er ein gesuchter Terrorist von der CIA in West Africa ". "Wie werde ich in Waffen bringen werden ? " . Wir später diskutieren bei einer breifing . Es gibt eine Air Force Base in Rhode Island , nehmen Sie diese Notiz , es gibt Ihnen alles, was Sie brauchen, um zu finden und in die Basis . " " Lassen Sie mich hier ." Er zog über die van . Als Fury bekam heraus, dass er sagte: "Ich bin sicher, du wirst glücklich sein zu wissen, dass Bane den gesamten Blackgate Gefängnis entlassen " . Frank sah ihn mit einer angepisst und stillen Blick auf seinem Gesicht . '''The Next Day : Als ich das Tor erreichte , übergab ich die MP am Gate ein Stück Papier Fury gab mir die mir Zugang zu den Basis geben . '' " Nehmen Sie die nächste Straße links , gehen Sie zu dem großen Gebäude der B52 ", sagte der MP an der Pforte. Frank fuhr den Wagen und parkte direkt vor dem Gebäude ohne Sorge , was - so-ever , wo zu seinen van parken. Als er in das Gebäude ging der MP an der Rezeption sagte: " 6. Stock " . Als er den Raum erreicht er durch Fury " Hallo, Frank " begrüßt wurde , sagte er. Sie setzten sich in einem dunklen Raum mit einer Projektionsfläche. " Umm ..... Colenel , Fury , es gibt kein Rauchen in. .. " "Halt die Klappe und führen Sie den Film diese meine Basis werde ich so viel wie ich godamn wollen rauchen " . "Können Sie glauben, dass diese neue Rauchen Scheiße , Frank? " " Kann nicht sagen, bemerkte ich ." " Bah , schon bald wird das Rauchen verboten sein , weil der Stachel wie Rob Reiner " . Der Film spielte , welche die UN Food Trucks gehen in die Stadt , und die Männer raus und das Laden der Nahrung. " Okay, so dass Sie gehen mit dieser UN Lebensmittel LKW, in einem der Lastwagen dort werde 3 Spezialeinheiten Jungs, werde treffen sich mit den überlebenden Polizisten und versuchen, die Bombe zu finden sind sein . Du wirst in sein der letzte LKW, wenn man raus ist der Teil, wo wird es knifflig. wirst du werden lifitng zwei dieser Lebensmittel-Boxen , sie beinhalten verschiedene Waffen, Waffen , was Sie wollen wir in die Schachtel gelegt . " " Sobald man aus dem Wagen , werden Sie diese beiden Boxen zu nehmen und weg von der Szene , aus den Augen im Grunde. Du wirst dann holen die Waffen und Veränderung, dann müssen Sie zu finden und nehmen Bane " . " Wenn sie dich zu Fuß entfernt zu sehen , müssen Sie in einen Ort gelangen, wo sie nicht sehen kann , dann schnell und lautlos töten die Jungs , die dir folgen " " Sie sind alle Methoden notwendig, um Bane zu töten verwenden , auch wenn Sie zu schlachten haben seine ganze Armee , um ihn zu bekommen ." " Was soll ich tun , wenn ich ihn töten ? " . Gefragt , Frank. " Sobald er tot ist kann man die Stadt nicht verlassen , bis die Bombe entschärft . Sie können helfen, die Bombe , töten seine Armee , tun, was zum Teufel Sie wollen. Ich bin sicher, Sie würden gerne nach diesen Blackgate Gefangenen gehen er freigegeben " . " Room 5 auf der 7. Etage ist, wo Sie für die nächsten 3 Tage wohnen werden ." "In Ordnung, Fury. Ich will eine M4A1 , eine M119 , eine M60E4 , 4 M67S eine MP5K eine Remington 870 und ich habe mein eigenes Messer. Möchte ich zwei 200 Rundriemen fed 7.62 Munitionskisten für die M60. 4 Magazine für die M4 , 4 mags für die M119 , 4 für die MP5K , und einen Gürtel mit 16, 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells. auch ich will 5 Unzen C-4 . " Fair enough , Frank " . '''3 Tage später : ' " Alright Alright jeder in der Truck! Raus hier alle raus ! " einer der Abgeordneten rief . "Wir haben Stiefel auf dem Boden , Sir ." Said Fury ist major. Fury beobachtete, wie sie ausstiegen der Lkw mit einem kalten Blick mit dieser Zigarre im Mund . Wenn die Lastwagen angehalten , setzte sich Frank eine Explosion aus einem Stück C4 er heimlich gepflanzt ein paar Blocks zurück . " Was zum Teufel war das ? " . Said, [ http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Barsad Barsad ] . "Du vier gehen check it out ! " "Ja, Sir ! " Beantwortet seine Männer . Barsad öffnete die LKW, war direkt vor ihm Frank packte er schnell seinen Hals und schnappte es . Töten, [ http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Barsad Barsad ] . Er stieg aus dem Wagen und ging in das Haus direkt neben dem LKW draging Barsad Körper mit ihm . Frank zog seine Weste und beladen mit seinen Waffen '' . Einschüchterung , ein leistungsfähiges Mittel im Krieg '' . Frank ging auf ganze Leiche Haut Barsad die . Aber was er nicht tun , war nur noch Haut sein Gesicht zu wissen , dass die Menschen Angst hätte, wenn ihr Chef wurde bei lebendigem Leib gehäutet werden. Frank gehäutet ihn über einen großen Eimer und ließ den Tropfen Blut hinein. Nach der Häutung den Körper geschnitzt Frank eine Punisher Schädel in seinen Körper . Er fuhr dann fort , um ein Seil zu greifen , dann hing er seinen Körper mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Fenster. Er fuhr fort, den Eimer mit Blut auf den Boden aus dem Fenster werfen , zusammen mit allen Barsad Haut. Er nahm dann die Barsad Mk2 Granaten . " Also dann ...... Holy shit ! Was das F ! Ck ? " " Oh my fu ! C * König Gott ........ Ist das ... Barsad ? " Frank ging aus dem Haus, wie wir seine M119 hob die zwei Liga der Schatten Mitglieder hoben die G36S , legte Frank zwei Runden in ihren Köpfen. Frank warf eine Granate auf der Straße , um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. " Was war das? " sagte einer der in der Nähe von League of Schatten Mitglieder. " Wir sollten besser gehen check it out ", erwiderte sein Freund. "Fury , das Tier, das Sie gemietet wird nicht nach Bane hat er nach seinem gesamten fuc @ king Armee gehen ! " , sagte einer der Generäle . "Er nahm, was Sie ernsthaft sagte:" . "Welche Art von dementen Arschloch sendet den Punisher in eine besetzte Stadt, um eine terroristische Führer zu ermorden ? " " Alle von Ihnen geschlossen das f * ck up" antwortete Fury. "Es ist der Punisher, OPEN FIRE ! " schrie einer der Liga der Schatten Mitglieder. The League of Shadows eröffneten das Feuer , warf Frank ein MK2 die Straße hinunter. " Granate ! " die Liga der Schatten Mitglieder schnell rollte aus dem Weg. Frank kam aus der Deckung und eröffneten das Feuer mit seiner M60. Er nahm schnell die beiden , die eine Bank gerollt , swaped er und nahm den Mann ohne Abdeckung . Einer der Jungs hatte Guten über das hinter einer Statue. Frank gedrückt den Auslöser auf der Statue nur darauf warten, sie zu durchdringen . Halten Sie den Auslöser nach unten , nicht loslassen , und nur halten hielt ihn und hielt ihn , und schließlich die Abdeckung Pausen. '' Frank fühlte sich plötzlich die Auswirkungen einer 9mm Kugel seine seine Rüstung . Er drehte sich schnell um , um 6 Liga der Schatten Mitglieder dort stehen sehen , er rannte schnell seitwärts zu vermeiden, von dem Mann hinter der Statue geschossen. Als er seitwärts lief eröffnete er auf seine Gegner , er schnell drei von ihnen niedergeschossen mit automatischer Feuer waren 4 in der Lage sich zu bewegen , um in der Zeit zu decken. Frank jetzt in einem Verbündeten , trat die Tür zu einem Gebäude gibt . "Wir haben den Punisher entdeckt , hat er bereits 6 Männer . Getötet Wir verfolgen zurzeit ihn in ein Gebäude , sind wir Ihr Interesse backup" . " Sie sind nicht in der Lage einen Menschen besiegen ....... Eine undisiplined Mann mit einem Gewehr ........ Du links , für euch selbst überlassen .... Ihre Schwäche hat das Leben gekostet sechs Männer . Finde ihn ! " rief Bane im Radio. Seine Männer nicht die Mühe zu reagieren wissen, dass wenn sie es taten , es wäre nur pissen Bane off mehr . The League of Shadows Mitglieder trat die Tür auf , Waffen bereit . "Fury ! Unsere anderen Spezialeinheiten Team ist jetzt tot und jetzt alles, was wir haben, ist die godamn Punisher . " Warum zum Teufel haben Sie ihm in , wir haben andere Menschen, die tun, können sie Arbeit. Er wird tot sein, bevor er Bane Sie fu * ck ! Ng Idiot tötet . "Ich stimme mit ihm jemand bekommen ein anderes Team bereit!" schrie eine andere allgemeine . " Generals .. Versuchen Sie, Ihren Rang für einen Moment zu handeln " . antwortete Fury " Frank wird leicht haben all diese Menschen bald tot , er versucht nicht zu schlachten ihre gesamte Armee , er lockt Bane zu ihm. Also halt die f * ck up und haben den Glauben an Frank . Dieser Kerl wehrte einen massiven VC Angriff in Vietnam mit nur 4 Männer " . " Dieses Tier von Ihnen besser den Job zu erledigen Fury" . Der General sagte , dass die gingen zu Fuß aus dem Zimmer. Als die Liga der Schatten Mitglieder durchsuchten das Gebäude , sie um eine Ecke bog , Frank plötzlich sprang aus der Deckung in einem Raum hinter einem Fenster mit seinem MP5K er schnell über seine Gegner mit Dauerfeuer geschossen . Er ging zu einem der Körper und hob das Radio. "Hey Bane .... Ihre Männer ...... sie sind jetzt tot , kommen und mich holen . " " You 4 mit mir kommen ", sagte Bane . Sie stiegen in einen der Tanks und fuhr los. " Wie bist du hier Mr. Castle zu bekommen, und warum bist du hier ? " sagte Bane . " Ihr habt Blackgate Gefängnis , die Kraft der Wut ist, wie ich hierher gekommen bin ." " Sir , wir haben Radio Abhörmaßnahmen es scheint Castle hat Bane gelockt heraus , sind sie im Radio reden " . " Good .... gut". Said Fury "Vielleicht , wenn Sie unsere wirklichen Ziele kannte und warum wir dies tun würden Sie nicht so schnell sein , uns zu töten ." Zwei der Generäle sahen einander an , wie sie im Radio hörte Interception . . "Sehen Sie, wie Sie sind wir Bürgerwehr vor 8 Jahren Gotham schlimmer war für Verbrechen der Detroit haben wir versucht, die ganze Stadt zu zerstören, sondern wurden von [ [ Batman ( Nolanverse ) | Batman ] ] gestoppt. Jetzt sind wir hier, um das zu beenden Job. Wir ließen den Großen London Fire und die Beulenpest , um Verbrechen zu beenden " . " Sie sind wirklich ignorant zu glauben, dass ich dich kommen oder dass Sie den geringsten Unterschied in der Welt". " Und Sie?" . "Nein , das tue ich dies, weil es ist, was ich gewählt habe, zu tun . Da wir nie hoffen kann verstehen, warum wir hier sind , wenn es einmal etwas zu verstehen , das Individuum sollte ein Ziel wählen, und jage ihm von ganzem Herzen , trotz der Gewissheit des Todes und der Sinnlosigkeit der Aktion. ich einen kleinen Unterschied in NYC kann machen , aber das ist nichts weltweit. ich tue, was ich da für jeden Mann, den ich töten tun einige andere nicht zu leiden haben , was ich tat . "Bist du nicht ein fester Gläubiger in " der Zweck heiligt die Mittel " ? " Nicht, wenn die Mittel das Töten unschuldiger Zivilisten beteiligt " . "Nun Mr. Castle ..... Wir sind direkt vor der Tür des Gebäudes, wo diese Radiosendungen sind , Auf Wiedersehen" . Bane Feuer des Tanks canon am Gebäude, wo er die Verfolgung der Funk wurde . Die Hälfte der Gebäude zerfiel nach unten. " Bane das Radio ist nicht zerstört " . Plötzlich ging eine Granate direkt durch das Fenster des Tanks , packte Bane es und warf es aus dem zerbrochenen Fenster . Er öffnete schnell die Luke und packte Frank zog ihn nach unten. Er Leiter gestoßen Bane dann wieder ein Mitglied der Liga in Gesicht getreten . Ein Mitglied der Liga warf einen Schlag auf ihn , packte er es Frank dann gesperrt und brach sich den Arm . " AAAAAAHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " schrie der Liga -Mitglied, dann schnappte seinen Hals. Bane packte Castle Kopf und schlug ihn gegen die Wand des Tanks. "Mr. Castle, Ihre Jahre der Schlachtung zu einem Ende kommen ." Castle schnell gekickt Bane in den Kugeln , zwei weitere Liga -Mitglieder ihre CZ- 75s zog Frank , er schnell entwaffnet einer von ihnen, feuerte die anderen Liga -Mitglied, hat Recht, wenn er Frank und duckd ihn gestanzt in die Eier . Er erschoss den Liga Mitglied er entwaffnet. Bane griff schnell Castle, Castle erschossen die anderen Mitglied der Liga in den Kopf mit dem CZ -75 . Plötzlich sprang 5 Liga -Mitglieder in den Tank . "Mr. Castle , werde ich nicht einfach töten Sie hier . Werde ich Ihnen einen Versuch " . Said Bane . Eines der Mitglieder des Bundes klopfte Castle Unbewussten mit seinen G36C . Fury und alle Männer im Raum sah zu, wie sie Frank weggeschleppt . "Toll, Fury , weil du dieses Tier schickte jetzt ist er gefangen genommen und ist gonna tot sein. Wir haben alle Stiefel auf dem Boden verloren , weil Sie nicht schicken würde ein komplettes Team in GODAMNIT ! " " Beruhigen Sie den f ! Ck unten, Schloss wurde mehrfach lebendig gemacht , und er hat aus den Gefängnissen in Vietnam geflohen, wird maximale Sicherheit Gefängnisse auf den Inseln hier in den USA , und sogar von anderen Kriminellen. Castle entfernt herauszufinden, bevor sie ihn zu töten , und dann wird er Bane Toten haben " . "Dein Glaube besser auszahlen , Fury ", antwortete einer der Generäle . Als er aus dem Zimmer walkek murmelte er schwört '''2 Stunden später am Hof : ' Frank aufgewacht , um sich auf einem Stuhl in einem Gerichtssaal von Kriminellen und Bane Bewaffneten umgeben zu finden. " Frank Castle , AKA " The Punisher Sie sind verantwortlich für eine Schätzung von über 2.000 Morde an verschiedenen Verbrecher . Am häufigsten in der organisierten Kriminalität Gemeinschaft " . Said, Dr. Crane. Frank sah ihn mit einem wütenden Blick schweigen . " Ihr Schicksal hat zwischen zwei Optionen festgelegt: . Exil oder Tod, wird es sein?" Frank hielt gerade starrte ihn an. "Death dann . Verkauft" . Crane traf seinen Hammer nach unten. "Durch Exile ! " Bane Männer brachten ihn aufs Eis . " Sie gehen in diesem Eis , können Sie die dicken Eis folgen , fällst du du bist tot in Minuten " . Sagte einer der Männer Bane . Er nahm dann Franks Handschellen. Frank schnell und packte descively des Söldners bewaffneten Arm , legte er sein linkes Bein hinter dem rechten Bein und stellte ihm ein Bein und schieben ihn nach unten , indem Sie ihn Arm, als er , dass er seine Pistole geschossen und legte 2 Kugeln in die andere Amokläufer Brust tat. Er entwaffnete die Pistole und erschoss den einen hatte er packte . Schloss warf ihren Körper auf dem Eis , in denen das Eis sofort gebrochen . "Nun kann es losgehen , Burg bereits zu entkommen ", sagte Fury. "Wir werden sehen " . Antwortete einer der Generäle . Kurz vor Schloss ging wieder hinein er zwei Bane Männer kommen an der Tür hörte . "Die Waffen, die sie gefunden auf Schloss sind gonna echte nützlich sein haw " . "Mehr so seine ammuniation , haben wir genügend Waffen, die wir nicht brauchen, um viel wird bekam " . " Sie wollten schon immer ausprobieren einen M60 " . "Sie haben sie weggesperrt im Keller , wenn Sie wollen einen Schuss ? " " Hell yeah ich lass uns gehen " Als sie wieder eingeschaltet Schloss schlich sich hinter sie , zerschlug er die Köpfe zusammen und stößt sie aus . Er dann abgeschnitten bloodflow ihr Gehirn ist dann die Leichen außerhalb gezogen und warf sie auf das Eis Sie gehen davon aus, die Schüsse wurde nur Warnschüsse oder etwas '' . Frank dachte . Schloss schlich in den Keller und packte seine Waffen. Frank ging die Treppe hinauf , er schlich aus dem Gebäude . Frank trat die Haustür öffnen , er dann das Feuer auf jeder Innenseite. Wie überall Blut bespritzten , hat Bane Männer nicht in Panik und versuchte, in eine sichere Position zu bekommen. Frank versucht, gun sie unten so schnell wie möglich . ''Diese Jungs sind nicht nur Terroristen ..... diese Jungs sind geschult ... Veterans of Osteuropas Massaker in der jugoslawischen Kriege ..... Massaker von Dörfern in Burma ... Überlebende und Täter von Mexikos Drogenkrieg .. Die meisten dieser Jungs Überlebenden. Sie wissen, wie man in einer reagieren .... , , , ob sie die victimes oder die Morde sind '' . ''Du musst nehmen Sie sie so schnell wie möglich , bevor sie strategische Positionen auf Sie bekommen können. '' ''Einer von ihnen ist immer die richtige Idee , niedrig bleiben ... verborgen bleiben .... Flanke me .... Ich lasse mit einer Hand und ziehen Sie ein MP5K , ohne zu zielen ich einfach aufsprühen und Beute auf Full Auto . Ich bekomme ihn . '' ''In Zeiten wie diesen kann ich nicht umhin, darüber nachzudenken Mai Lai . 347 unschuldige Zivilisten Vietnamesisch durch US-Truppen massakriert. Ich hatte einen Freund, dass teilgenommen , tötete er sich selbst, als er nach Hause kam '' ''Ein Sträfling springt bei mir von der linken Seite mit einem Messer. Blockiere ich es mit meinem MP5, dann habe ich nur auf ihn schießen . '' ''Sieht aus wie jeder tot ist. Vielleicht nicht ..... Gotta Keep Brennen , stellen Sie sicher, niemand fälschen , schlug die Leichen . '' Frank ging zu einer der Kerls Radios und funkte Bane . " Bane Sie hören diese Schüsse ? , Dass wir mir Ihrem Gericht massakrieren " . " Sie haben einen großen Fehler gemacht Castle . Sie haben sich eine weit überlegene Gegner dann Batman sein . Ich freue mich auf dem Sieg gegen Sie " . Bane geantwortet. " Sir , wo gehst du hin? " Sagte einer der Männer Bane . " To kill Castle " . Bane bekam in den Tank und ging zum Gerichtssaal. " In dem Gebäude , lege das Radio gibt , gehen auf einem Dach ein paar Blocks entfernt , und als Bane in geht er wird geblasen zur Hölle" . Dachte Frank . 5 Minuten später vor dem Gerichtsgebäude : Bane kam zu dem Gerichtsgebäude und stieg aus dem Tank. " Netter Versuch Castle , aber es ist offensichtlich, trap" . ''Wie zum Teufel hat er ........... ? '' Bane ging die Straße hinunter trägt ein RPG , mit einer G36C auf dem Rücken, ein Mini - Uzi und CZ -75 angeschnallt an seinem Bein . Sowie Granaten auf seiner Weste und einem Schwert in einer Scheide . Bane zielte auf der obersten Etage des zweiten Hauses zu seiner Linken mit einem RPG . ''" Aw Hölle ......" , sagte Frank. '' Er schoss schnell das Fenster in das Haus in der er war und sprang auf die Feuerleiter . Bane feuerte den RPG . Es traf in der obersten Etage . Was zu massiven Schäden am Haus . Als Frank lief die Feuerleiter , fiel eine große Couch auf der Feuerleiter . Der alte und rostige Feuerleiter war es das Ende , brach die Feuerleiter . Da fiel es Frank griff schnell auf die nun vertikal Feuerleiter . Er schwang zurück und warf sich nach vorne stürzt in das nächste Fenster . Rechts dann Bane kam um und sah das Fenster , warf er einen MK2 Granate in den Raum. Dann versprüht die hoiuse mit 17 Runden 9mm ammuniation aus seiner Uzi . Bane fort, ins Haus zu gehen . Als er den zweiten Stock erreicht er ging ins Schlafzimmer. Frank legte ein M119 zu Bane den Kopf , als er in den Trigger Bane duckte und oberen zerschnitt ihn in das Kinn gezogen . " Die Erfahrung hat Sie besiegte Mr. Castle ...... Ich bin nicht Ihr durchschnittlicher kriminell" . Bane ging zu Frank in die Eier zu treten. "Good bye Mr. Castle " . Said Bane , als er seine CZ -75 auf ihn gerichtet . Frank unverbolzten eine M67 und warf ihn gegen die Wand in den Raum. Bane lief schnell hinüber und warf ihn aus dem Fenster. " Ein verzweifelter Versuch, mich mit Ihnen zu nehmen . Bewundernswert , scheiterte aber ." "Nein Bane " . Bane drehte sich um , um zu sehen Castle Laden bei ihm . "Es war eine Ablenkung! " Castle sagte, als er einen Schlag auf Bane Gesicht warf . Bane blockiert und konterte Castle, duckte er und hob Bane aus seinem Magen und Abwurf ihn kopfüber auf den Boden. Frank versuchte dann, ihm ins Gesicht zu treten. Right as Frank warf seinen Kick Bane nahm sie und stellte ihm ein Bein . Als er aufstand Castle schnell sprang auf und bekämpft ihn aus dem Fenster auf die Feuerleiter . Da beide Krieger stand auf , zog Frank rückwärts die Treppe hinauf auf das Dach und zog sein Messer als Bane zog sein Schwert. " Sie brachte ein Messer an einem Schwertkampf ? Mr. Castle .. Ich bin enttäuscht . Bane machte ein Schrägstrich nach unten gegen Castle. Er sprang nach links, um auszuweichen , und warf sein Messer an Bane . traf es ihn in seiner Weste, nicht nahe zu kommen Durchkommen überhaupt . "Ich dachte, ein Mann von Ihren Ruf wäre für den Kopf zielen " . Bane bewegt in Richtung Schloss. Sein Rücken nun vor der Kante . Bane geschoben seine Klinge am Schloss . Schloss sprang zurück , rechts und dann nach vorne bewegt und Bane warf noch einen Schub. Zu wissen, er war im Grunde von Optionen , Schloss sprang das Dach , packte er auf dem Sims des zweiten Fensters . Er zog seinen M119 , kaum gelingt, auf den Sims hängen. Wenn Bane Kopf poped aus , feuerte Castle, Bane hatte seinen Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück bewegt . Bane dann Blind feuerte seine anderen CZ -75 an der Burg . Wenn Bane herabsah gab es keinen Körper , nur ein zerbrochenes Fenster . Bane ging auf die Feuerleiter ins Haus, wenn er da war, trat ein M119 an den Kopf. Er griff schnell Franks Arm und hielt ihn gegen die Wand , er dann poined die CZ- 75 bei Franks Kopf. Kurz bevor er erschossen Frank drückte den Knopf , nehmen Sie das Magazin. Dann kniete er in der Leistengegend bewegte ihn ein paar Zentimeter zurück , dann Frank ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen . Er stürmte auf ihn schlug ihn 5 mal ins Gesicht. Bane blockiert und konterte den 6. Stanzen in einem Frank zurück in das Gesicht. "Du bist ein mächtiger Gegner Mr. Castle ...... Aber auch Sie können uns nicht stoppen " . Bane bewegte sich auf ihn und packte seine Haare dann knallte er sein Gesicht gegen die Wand mehrmals. " Genug jetzt , Mr. Castle? " "Vielleicht so .. Aber mal sehen , wie Sie mit Ihrer Maske heraus tun . Castle antwortete . Er packte die Spitze des Banes Maske und compleely riss es ab. " AAAAAHH ! . F ** K , GODAMNIT ! . Schrie Bane . Bane zog zurück hält sein Gesicht und schreit er dann aufgeladen auf Schloss versuchen , um die Maske abzurufen. Castle dann warf ihn aus dem Fenster. " Sieht aus wie Sie nicht verarbeiten kann , ohne dass Maks Scheiße von dir ! " . Er nahm Bane bis attemtping ihn werfen aus dem Fenster . Bane schnell ergriff seine Hand versuchte, seine Hand abziehen . Leider für Bane , in der immense Schmerzen war er in er einfach nicht den Willen haben, geistig zu Castle Griff loslassen . Von Von "Mr. Bane ! " Schloss warf Bane rechts aus dem Fenster, wo er auf dem Boden landete . Der Sturz getötet Bane in einer Angelegenheit von Sekunden . "Nun , diese Handlanger von Ihnen zu töten, dann ziehe ich an diesen Gefangenen Blackgate Sie freigegeben" . '''Gewinner: ' Frank Castle. Winning Argument Meinung: .